A Different Decision and With it a New Path
by shessysallycat
Summary: What if Itachi made a friend while in the academy and because of what happened to her he later on makes the decision not to kill his clan. It is a slight AU with my own OC's in it. What if this girl changed everything?
1. the begening

What if Itachi had never killed his clan, but instead was able to convince them to reconsider attacking the village? This is my take on how things might go I don't own any of the original characters, just my own oc's, and yes this will be a slight AU. And this will be from my oc's point of view on things, if it changes I will warn you.

It all started on the first day at the academy I was minding my own business walking to class when suddenly I walked right into this other person, but not just anyone no its looks like another member of the Uchiha Clan. "I'm so sorry", I quickly apologize while looking down at the ground, "i was just so lost in thought and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going honestly." "Don t worry about it," he says "my name is Itachi Uchiha, and who are you?" "Oh my name is Serenity Unika," I quickly say to him, " so Itachi what class are you in?" " I am in Mizumi's class and what about you?" he ask me back shyly. "So am I," I say rather excitedly hoping that maybe I might have just made a friend for once you see and thinking that it would be great sense we have the same teacher and all. You see maybe I should quickly tell you about my self I am small girl that can be both shy and loud once I get to know you, my family is distantly related to the Senju clan, and I have bright crimson red eyes and fairly long silver hair that I like to keep in one long braid so that it doesn't get in the way, and that's the basics but because I am so shy I have a hard time making friends honestly. "Well maybe we can sit together if you would like to that is?" I say to him, trying so hard not to be to awkward or get my hopes up. "Sure why not my mom is always telling me that I need to try and make friends with people my own age, if you want to be friends that is?" he ask my just as shyly and awkwardly as am being. "Y-yeah that would be nice I tell him, well we better go in and find our seats." I say to him.

-**TIME SKIP CAUSE CLASS IS BORING TO THE END OF DAY -**

"Well that was an unexpected day, you were really great at throwing kuni and shuriken today, you got it on the first try Itachi." I was so impressed and kinda jealous cause it took me three times to get it right. "What about you when you took down that boy who was at least twice your size Serenity, you took him down with only four moves during sparring toady," Itachi says to me as we both head out the door of the academy to our respective parents, I expediently look for my parents but they are no where to been seen, so I guess I get to walk home on my own which is ok with me, at least Itachi's mom is here for him at the gate. We both say bye to each other and promise to meet up tomorrow at the school gate in the morning before class so that way we can go in together aging. I start making my home figuring that my mom and dad must be on missions some where and just forgot to tell me that they would be leaving this morning, you see both my parents are Aubu skilled trackers, and its there job to find rouge shinobi and hunt them down and handle those that threaten our village, which I think is a very important job. Upon arriving home I notice something off in the house, for starters its an absolute mess like there was a huge fight but as I search the whole house I cant find anyone who would be able to explain what happened until I finally make it to my parents room and all I can do when I open the door is scream. There is blood everywhere, and on the floor I cant believe what I am seeing, no it must be a nightmare or something cause they cant be dead, not like this. I take off running through the village and thatch when i run straight into him, I run into the youngest Aubu ever I run right into kakashi aka Aubu dog. He quickly grabs me while tell him what happened and then that's the last thing that I can suddenly remember.


	2. Kakashi's Breakdown

Ok you guys sense chapter 1 got a great review here comes chapter 2, which will be in Kakashi's pov, as always if I decide to change it the I shall let you know.

Kakashi: Why I am I the one who is being used as a human tissue?

Me: Because honestly you need some emotions, and I have big plans for you of course.

Kakashi: I think that I might actually be kind of scared honestly.

Itachi: You should be, just saying.

Me: Oh and why is that huh?

Itachi: Because you just killed your own characters parents in the first chapter, and you are changing fate around.

Me: Well... I don't like how they originally made things so im fixing it, now will please be kind and do the disclaimer please?

Itachi: **sighs** Shessysallcat does not own any of us original characters, only the ones that she creates randomly.

Me: Thank you now on to the story..

Thump, my arms automatically go around what ever it is that just ran into me, more like whoever actually. Its a small girl and she is crying, and she is saying something but honestly I cant make out what it is that she is saying and crap what do I do, and now she is passed out on me, great just great. She cried and wiped snot all over me and then passes out just who does she think that she is. Wait I recognize that silver hair and that smell, it can be can it, is this not Serenity Unika, the daughter of two anubu trackers and my new bosses daughter? Yes I do believe that it is, I wounder what happened and why she was crying, well I guess all I can do is take her back home and hopefully her parents wont be to angry with her or me and think that I tried to kidnap her or something like that. As I headed off to her house I notice that things seem a little strange, and that its really quite here which I find to be very odd. I walk to the front door and go to knock and that's when I notice that the door is opened, as I walk thru I see signs of a huge fight and struggle, and finally when I make my way into what should be the master bedroom thatch when I see all the blood and the two very distinctive bodies dead on the floor I quickly back out head back to the living room where I deposit the girl onto the sofa and then I summon pakun and tell him to quickly get lord fourth hokage and tell him to come quickly. Once Minato sensi arrives all I can do is show him what I have discovered, of course Kunisha is in the living room with the child who has yet to wake up, I kinda feel bad she must have been the one to find them first like this. I quickly snap out of it as I am asked to look over at the mirror and see what Asumi Unika is holding in her hand. "Its and eye, it must be the eye of whoever attacked them." I respond blankly. I am surprised that both Asumi and Izura Unika are dead mainly because Asumi is from the destroyed hidden Whirlpool village, and she has a unique keki genki that has something to do with some type of cursed mirrors and that's as far as I know, but I hear that they are very powerful actually. Izura specialty is hand to hand combat along with some crazy fine needle like chakara control that's super deadly, who ever did this and to have been quick that's for sure. I hear Minato sensi tell Kunisha to take Serenity to the hospital and for her to stay with her and that once he is done here he will meet her there to decide what to do with her apparently then are somewhat related thew Asumi mothers side of the family, and Kunisha wants Serenity to stay with them. I hear the orders for me and a few other fellow anubu shinobi that I haven't even realized showed up to start investigating what happened and to clean up and handle the bodies. Afterwards I head to the hospital where Kunisha tells me that when ever Serenity wakes up she is going to talk to her and that she will be living with them, which means sense Minato and Kunisha are like family to me so will Serenity become like that as well. I guess in away I am becoming an older brother. I am glad though that she will be staying with them sense Kunisha wants a child really bad, plus if anyone can help Serenity through all of this then it will most definitely be Kunisha and Minato. And now all we can do is wait for to wake up so I sit down in the floor to wait with every one else because I cant get the look on her face out of my mind when she just ran into me it was a look of pure horror and overwhelming sadness.


	3. The Awaking

So my last chapter was all Kakashi's inner pov, and I think that I might have emotionally messed him up even more then he already is, but honestly for my stories sake he needs an emotional wake up call, and he will get even worse through out the story now don't worry I plan it explain it all in good time. Also we will see both Itachi's and my oc Character Serenity's personalty grow and change quickly, I just hope that you like it honestly. Ok so now this will be Serenity's pov again.

Kunisha: How could you do that to her?

Me: You will see, plus something has to shock Kakashi and Itachi both on the wright path.

Kunisha: Still you give me some type of related family, and then kill them for what, and leave behind a poor child?

Me: You will understand my reasoning's as the story goes on, now can you do the disclaimer since everyone has run away for some reason?

Kunisha: Shessysallycat does not own any of the original characters, if she did then certain ones would have gotten a much happier ending, she only owns the oc's that she creates randomly.

Beep, beep, beep I hear which I find to very odd, what could possibly be making that noise at home I think, and suddenly it hits me I am not at home. Mom and Dad they are both gone and now I am left all alone, and I start to wonder why this happened? Who could do something like this to us, to me? What ever did I do to deserve this, and how can I fix it? Slowly I start to open my eyes, and thankfully its not to bright im here. I hear a nice and kind voice say to me, "Oh good your awake, we where getting worried about you." this person say to me. "Who are you?" I ask as I slowly turn my head towards the voice, and there I see a man with bright yellow hair and very bright but kind blue eyes, with whisker marks on his face, and I realize that this is the 4th hokage.

" My name is Minato Namakazie, and this is Kunisha Umazakie and over there is Kakashi Hatake." he say to me as he introduces everyone in the room who up until now I didn't even realize where even here. Wait he did say Umazakie right? Then that must mean she is related to my mom somehow, and maybe I can stay with her? I turn and look at Kunisha she does kinda look like mom they both have red hair and green eyes, you see my mom being from the lost Whirlpool village, she is half Umazakie and half Unisho, her dad was from the Umazakie clan and her mom from the Unisho clan, which were famous for the ice mirrors justues and the unique things that they could do with them, its just like the Umazakie Chain kekegeki, mom could do both, and even told me that should be able to as well, but so far I can only use the Ice Mirrors, which is a curse in away but later on we can get into why people say that for now I want to ask if I can stay with Kunisha? "Um Kunisha, are you related to my mom somehow?" I ask her rather shyly. "Yes, we are actually first cousins, and I was so glad when your mom had made her way to the village because then we got to meet and know each other some." Kunisha responds very nicely to me not seeming at all bothered by me being shy. " In that case can I please stay with you I promise not to be any trouble, but dads family is gone and I really don't want to be alone please?" I ask her trying not to get my hopes up. "Of course you can stay with us and don't worry about anything, because whoever did this will be dealt with I promise," surprisingly said to me by not Kunisha but Minato, and that's right I think I remember mom and dad saying that they were married. "Thank you so much," I say quietly and my eyes feel really heavy so I fallback to sleep with a small smile on my face.

-**-Adults Pov from Minato Inner POV-**

I have only ever met Kunisha cousin once because of the war and while we are still busy fighting out there some it has gotten better, maybe we should have made time for each other because then Serenity would feel the need to ask to stay with us, she would have known that she is always welcome with us. But I can't change that but I can help her now, we all can help her threw this difficult time, and I meant what I said whoever done this to her parents will not receive any mercy from me. I gently pick up the small child she is pretty light and walk out the door of the hospital I know that both Kunisha and Kakashi are following me, and thankfully the doctors already released her to leave, now we can go home. I decide not to wake her up I will just carry her and then in the morning she can wake up at our house where she will be safe. Nothing like this will ever happened aging if I have my way this I promise to you Serenity, while we can not take your parents place we all do already care for very much, and you might be what we have been looking for to make Kakashi feel again. Lets go home I say to everyone.


	4. Itachi's First Day and The Voew

This chapter will be wrote in Itachi's pov. I feel like we need to explore some of his day after he left the academy. I have officially decided that for this story to work some things will need to be changed, so of course this is now an AU with a lot of my own OC's in it. I do hope that you guys like it and please review.

Me: Oh wow that last chapter was emotionally brutal, right?

Minto: Why are you doing this to your own character for?

Me: Honestly because that just how this story is going to flow apparently.

Kakashi: What does this mean for the rest of us?

Me: Well you see I am probably going to make a lot of changes. Now Please will you do the disclaimer?

Kakashi: Shessysallycat does not own Naruto in anyway she can only claim her OC's, so please don't get mad.

I walk silently next to my mother through the village to the compound thinking of the girl I met today and on how we became friends so fast today, and I wonder what it is that my mother and father will say? Would they approve of her and of the fact that I have made a friend or will they dislike her simply because she is very different from most people? As I realize that we are headed to the market to pick up something I see her, I see Serenity running through and run right into someone she looks like she is crying I wonder whats wrong and I immediately try to get her attention and my mothers at the same time. I barely hear my mother ask me, "whats wrong? When I say to her I know that girl there she is in my class and my new friend as of today." I look back and I notice that she ran right into Kakashi and he doesn't seem to be to happy about it, but then quickly he is gone with Serenity, and I wonder what happened before I could ask they just disappeared. Now that I have told my mother that we are friends, she wants to know everything about today and all about her, so I tell her these thing "Serenity Unika is my new best friends, she has silver hair that she like to keep braided up, she likes to learn new justu and is really good at tijustu, but struggles a bit in throwing shuriken, she was even able to flip over a boy who was twice her size today." My mother seems to be very impressed and even lets me in on a super important secrete as well apparently she knows her parents and apparently they are very well know ninjas and trackers but the last part is the secrete. She also tells me that she is proud that I made a good friend and that my father will be as well, and that perhaps next time I can invite her over so we can train together.

…...Later On That Night...

I over heard my parents talking apparently it seems that someone killed my best friends parents and she was the one who came home and discovered it. That explains her reaction earlier in the market and why she seemed so out of it, this feeling called concern its so new to me but if this is what comes with having a friend then I hope it stays. Honestly I really like her and she is really pretty, smart, and funny to me. I hope that she is at the academy tomorrow, nut if not then maybe I can ask my mother and father to help me find her so that way I can make sure she is ok. I know that whoever done this to her had to have been really good and that one day together we will both become amazing ninjas and if this person isn't found and revenge is what she wants then I will gladly help her achieve it no matter what. I also promise to not let her be alone right now, I cant imagine ever losing my parents and I hope that I never have to. I am sure though with my dad being the chief of police that he will do everything he can to find who did this and bring them in to justice I have no doubts about that. Well for now all I can do is focus on being therewith my friend and training even harder with her to become the best ninja ever seen,


End file.
